inkagamescomfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Mordecai
Mordecai '''es uno de los protagonistas principales de la serie '''Un Show Más, junto con su mejor amigo Rigby, un mapache de 23 años de edad, son trabajadores del parque. Mordecai 'es un arrendajo azul (denominado comunmente como ''azulejo). Hizo su primera aparición en el corto no oficial llamado ''2 in the AM PM ''participando como un cajero humano, que luego se transforma en el personaje a causa del resultado de un prototipo de riñonera, un caramelo con ácido o una droga. Más tarde, hace su primera aparición oficial en la serie de Cartoon Network en el episodio piloto. En la situación del doblaje, '''Mordecai '''es dada de voz por el mismo creador de Un Show Más, J.G. Quintel, en Latinoamérica es doblado por el actor Arturo Cataño, y en España es doblado por Eduardo Bosch. Apariencia '''Mordecai es un arrendajo azul de 1,80 centímetros de altura. Sus ojos son negros, es de color celeste con el pecho blanco y tiene 2 rayas blancas en sus alas o brazos, las plumas blancas de Mordecai varían aleatoriamente a lo largo de la serie, a veces aparecen de color blanco puro, y a veces aparecen teñidas de azul, sus dedos parecen tener dos rayas de azul oscuro cada uno. En el episodio "Don" se demostró que cuando Mordecai era niño tenia sus dientes como las de un conejo, sus rayas negras eran menores y en el episodio "El Primer Día" su pluma blanca era completamente puro. También tiene una cola de tres plumas que tienen las mismas rayas oscuras y tiene patas de color gris con dos dedos en cada una. Personalidad Mordecai se describe mejor como apacible. Al igual que Rigby, no usa ropa, juega videojuegos, y bebe grandes cantidades de café y soda. Fuera del dúo, Mordecai muestra mucha más paciencia y responsabilidad que Rigby. A pesar de que casi todos los problemas en cada episodio que son causados por ambos, ya que no sólo es culpa de Rigby pone al día con su pereza y su falta de madurez. Tiende a ser más sociable y amigable que Rigby, y maneja mejor las relaciones con los demás. A pesar de que Mordecai, naturalmente, desprecia el trabajo, se esfuerza por mantener una buena reputación. A veces, le pega a Rigby y hace lo que quiere y entiende mucho mejor sobre como caerle bien a las chicas. Habilidades y Hábitos Mordecai ha mostrado una gran variedad de habilidades y hábitos, buenos y malos en toda la serie: Liderazgo Mordecai tiene habilidades notables de liderazgo. Ha llegado a ser más reconocido o considerado como el líder del grupo, se ha demostrado en varios episodios como "Salida 9B". Experto en Videojuegos Mordecai es un experto en los videojuegos. Cada vez que Mordecai yRigby juegan entre los dos, Mordecai gana todas las veces (excepto en los episodios "El Padre Tiempo" y en "¡Tocado!" donde él perdió contra Rigbyy en "Rubio por Apuesta" cuando Rigby hizo trampa al desconectar el control de Mordecai). También Mordecai y Rigby vencieron al martillo en el juego "Nadie vence al Martillo" en el episodio "Ira Contra el Televisor". En el Episodio "Amos de los Videojuegos", Mordecai y Rigby se unieron para competir con los otros jugadores, principalmente en el torneo final y ganar el Guante Supremo. Inteligencia Mordecai es en sentido figurado, si no literalmente, más inteligente queRigby en todas las formas posibles. Se ha mencionado que ha adquirido no sólo un diploma de escuela secundaria, que no tiene Rigby (como se menciona en el episodio "Más Mejor"), sino también una educación de preparatoria (estudió en la Universidad de Arte). Mentiroso Especialista En el episodio "Emparedado de Queso a la Parrilla" Mordecai mostró gran aptitud para la mentira. Él compitió contra Rigby para demostrar quién miente mejor, y de último momento, salió victorioso. Experto en "No Parpadees" En el episodio "Fisgón" se demuestra que puede durar mucho tiempo sin parpadear, como se mostró en el mismo episodio que venció a Fisgón en ese juego, aunque ya no pudo parpadear y tuvo que ir al hospital. Sueño Profundo A lo largo de toda la serie, Mordecai demuestra que su sueño es pesado. Él tiene que ser forzado a despertarse (un ejemplo es en los episodios "¿Qué hay, Gobernador?", "Una Canción Pegajosa" y en "Lucha Realmente Real"). Guitarrista En el episodio "Una Canción Pegajosa", fue demostrado que ha aumentado su habilidad para tocar la guitarra, a diferencia del episodio "Mordecai y los Rigby's" ya que ni él ni Rigby sabían cómo tocarlo bien. Resistencia o Fuerza Mejorada Mordecai ha demostrado que tiene gran fuerza y resistencia, lo cual le supera a Rigby en cualquier actividad física (se muestra en los episodios "Golpes Mortales" cuando juegan a los golpes y en "¡Tocado!" cuando juegan al estar tocado), además, se ve que ha atravesado con un golpe una puerta cerrada (en el episodio "Sólo Acomoden las Sillas") y se le ha visto como rompe una camisa fácilmente (lo que se ve en los episodios "Mordecai y los Rigby's" y en "Lucha Realmente Real"). También pudo romper una pared cuando se lanzó sobre ella en el episodio "Piensa Positivo" y su fuerza mas reciente y la mas sorprendente es cuando derribo al Oso de la Muerte a través de una pared, en el episodio del mismo nombre. En El Sandwich de la Muerte, Mordecai posee fuerzas para cargar a Bensonen peligro y derrotar a los enemigos del Tae Kwon Mortal. Héroe Como lo visto en El Sandwich de la Muerte, Mordecai es experto en artes marciales y posee habilidades acrobáticas tanto como esquivar posibles ataques de sus enemigos como para derrotar a los enemigos deTae-Kwon-Mortal, junto a Rigby, a Benson y al Sensei de Tae Kwon Mortal, para buscar el Sandwich de la Vida y ayudar a Benson a comerlo antes de que muera. En Un Montón de Gansos Adultos, Mordecai y Rigby tratan de ahuyentar a los gansos, pero los torna cruelmente, por lo tanto piden ayuda a los Patitos. Cuando los Patitos se unen para su transformación súper, aún así no pueden derrotarlos, ya que la transformación de los Gansos los hizo muy fuertes. Mordecai y Rigby unen sus fuerzas junto a los Patitos transformados, para así ayudarlos a derrotar a los Gansos y salvar el parque. En el juego "La Gran Guerra de Bromas" , ayuda a salvar el Parque con el poder de El Dios de la Limpieza. En el juego FusionFall Heroes ,él pelea con su Rastrillo, no es muy fuerte , pero es muy bueno con sus super ataques ,los que lo ayudan a transformarse en uno de los mejores héroes. Bebedor de Café Mordecai a menudo bébe café, incluso más que Rigby. En el episodio "Pastel Gratis" comienza con Mordecai bebiendo de una olla medio llena de café. En el episodio "Mordecai y los Rigby's", Mordecai comienza con una taza de café en sus manos cuando Rigby entra en la cafetería y en el episodio "Boletos con Cafeína" se vuelve muy adicto, e incluso bebió tanto café que sus pupilas crecían en varias veces del episodio. Discursos Mordecai tiende a persuadir a la gente cuando da charlas y discursos. En el episodio "Don", Mordecai persuade a Rigby para hacer frente a Don y reparar su relación. En "Ira Contra el Televisor", Mordecai le dice a Musculoso y los demás para que les ayuden a vencer a El Martillo. En "Mujer Musculosa", cuando habla con Starla, sin querer cubre lo de ella, y en "Mordecai y los Rigby's", cuando Mordecai trata de decirle a la multitud que estaban haciendo Playback. Otro ejemplo es en el episodio "Por Marcar con el Trasero" cuando hizo un discurso a Margarita que no pusiera la canción que Mordecai grabó, pero eso no funciono. Otro sería en el episodio "Si, Cielo, Si", que Mordecai hizo un discurso a CJ de disculparse por no haberle dicho la verdad para tranquilizarla. En el episodio "Salida 9B", Mordecai mediante un discurso consigue que sus amigos pierdan sus miedos y peleen con valor contra los antagonistas resucitados, incluso Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. dice que su discurso fue conmovedor. De Buen Corazón Mordecai posee mejores habilidades sociales que Rigby que, a diferencia de él, es muy inmaduro. Mordecai tiene mejores relaciones con sus amigos, y nunca ha demostrado realmente muchos sentimientos hostiles hacia ellos. Veraz Mordecai no sólo es un mentiroso hábil, sino que también es muy veraz. Por ejemplo, en el episodio "El Poder" de inmediato admitió lo que le sucedió a Skips, cuando Benson le preguntó, lo que hace ver que Mordecai sí es veraz. Cantante Mordecai ha demostrado que en varias ocasiones que él puede cantar muy bien. En los episodios "Mordecai y los Rigby's", "El Video del Karaoke" y "Por Marcar con el Trasero", se ve que canta bien y claro, aunque tiende a ser la llave del contacto. También se ve que a el le gusta escuchar música como en el episodio "Una Canción Pegajosa" que escuchaba una canción de su banda favorita: Explosion Mental; y en el episodio "Si, Cielo, Si" que escucho una canción repitiéndolo por días (aunque era porque estaba deprimido). Flojeador al Ritmo Él y Rigby tienen una tendencia a flojear mucho durante las horas de trabajo. Ellos se toman seguidos descansos y se divierten al ritmo como jugar videojuegos, beber sodas o hacer cosas extremas. Pero eso hace que Benson les grite y se pongan a trabajar. Todo eso se observa en casi todos los episodios. Combatiente Experto Mordecai es muy bueno en la lucha contra otros y se ven en muchos episodios. Algunos ejemplos pueden ser en los episodios "El Búho" cuando él luchaba contra Musculoso y Fantasmín, en "El Video del Karaoke" cuando él luchaba contra Carrey O'Key y contra Carl cuando trataba de conseguir su video, en "Reemplazados" cuando Mordecai lucho contra Chad y Jeremy también en "Fuera de Servicio" cuando golpeo a una de las personas del "Restaurante Familiar" y en El Oso de la Muerte cuando derribo al oso Nadador Mordecai puede ser un nadador, pero puede ser pésimo como se muestra en el episodio "Parrillada" cuando las Salchichas Extra Especiales ponen a él junto con Benson, Papaleta y Skips en una gran bolsa para marinarlos. Él prácticamente puede ahogarse, pero tal vez eso fue antes, ya que en el episodio "Acampar puede ser Genial" se le ve nadando. Fiestero En los episodios "Beto Bullicio", "Los Veo Allá" y otros episodios muestra que Mordecai le gusta ir a las fiestas. Higiénico A pesar de que él es un animal fiestero, él es bueno en la limpieza en las partes importantes. Un ejemplo puede ser en el episodio "Beto Bullicio" cuando él limpiaba toda la casa (junto con todos los demás) para que Benson no se diera cuenta que hicieron una fiesta sin permiso. en "Por Marcar con el Trasero" cuando al principio del episodio se ve que recogía basura en toda la casa, y en "Reemplazados" cuando él y Rigby limpiaban rápidamente toda la casa para que Benson no los regañara. Roncador En los episodios "¿Qué Hay, Gobernador?" y en "Lucha Realmente Real" se ve que ronca cuando duerme. Atractivo Aunque Mordecai nada mas tiene interés con Margarita, Mordecai se ha ganado la atención de muchas chicas. Un ejemplo seria en el episodio "Mujer Musculosa" cuando Starla se enamoro de Mordecai; también en el episodio "Si, Cielo, Si" cuando 12 chicas se interesaron con Mordecai por internet (incluyendo a CJ); en el episodio "Beso o Pañal", cuando Mordecai compraba revistas en la tienda, una chica le dió su número; y posiblemente Ladonna en el episodio "Acceso Denegado".Aunque también se dice asimismo "guapo" como se demostró en el episodio Un Mal Beso, aunque también se preocupe más por su cabello, como se demuestra en el mismo episodio. Rapero A lo largo especializada con Rigby, se le muestra en ocasiones que puede rapear muy bien en episodios como "Beto Bullicio" y "A Rapear". En el episodio "A Rapear" se ve que trataron de enseñar a Papaletacomo rapear con el fin de derrotar a los CrewCrew. Bailarín Experto Como se ve en el episodio "Gracias a Dios es Martes", Mordecai es un bailarín experto. Responsable A Mordecai se le puede notar que él no quiere hacer nada malo. Un ejemplo seria en el episodio "Sólo Acomoden las Sillas" cuando convence a Rigby que deberían acomodar las sillas para demostrarle aBenson que no son flojos; o en el episodio "El Padre Tiempo" gracias a su compresión de hablar socialmente con El Padre Tiempo le permite irse en su Pony del Tiempo (el cual es invisible, como todas las pertenencias de El Padre Tiempo). También se muestra en Lucha Realmente Real que, aunque iban a comprar boletos para ver las luchas, Mordecai convenció a Rigby para hacer los trabajos en vez de ir a comprar esos boletos. También, probablemente era igual de responsable que sus otros trabajos ya que enEl Primer Día se puede apreciar que Mordecai dice que "Nunca he tenido un trabajo en el que viviera" que da a entender que tuvo anteriores trabajos y que en ellos era responsable'.' Celoso En el episodio "El Padre Tiempo" se demuestra que Mordecai es muy celoso, eso se vió en su cara cuandoRigby hacía reir a Margarita. Sincrónico Al igual que Rigby, tambien es sincrónico con él, a la hora de hacer un baile o cantando. Otras versiones Mordecai bebé Mordecai bebe, tiene el mismo peinado que el actual. El pico muy corto, ojos mas grandecitos, sólo tiene una raya blanca en cada muñeca. Parece ser mas obeso como cualquier bebé, es muy pequeño porque es un bebé. * No existe porque es solo de un cuento de terror hecho por Margarita. Mordecai Adolecente Hizo su debut en el episodio Hombre de Plata. Él estaba jugando Zombie´s Return junto con Rigby (adolescente). Y esta versión se le vuelve a ver en Skips Viaja en el Tiempo. Su apariencia era pelo castaño,con una remera blanca con brazalettes rojos que dice "Brian Explosion"y tiene jeans azules. Mordecai de la mañana El Mordecai de la Mañana es uno de los personajes menores de Un Show Más. Hizo su debut en el episodio Un Mal Beso. * No se sabe que pasa con él, después de que Rigby destruyera la máquina del tiempo. Para ver la galería de esta versión de Mordecai click aquí Mordecai dentro de 10 años Mordecai dentro de 10 años es un personaje que hizo su debut en el episodio "Mordecai y los Rigby's" que apareció cuando Mordecai y Rigby hacen un caos con todos los tocadiscos cuando de repente aparece un rayo verde y un ruido de guitarra y luego descubren que es él. Mordecai dentro de 10 años, es como el real, sólo que en vez de un solo hopo, este tiene tres, tiene el pico del mismo tamaño que el real, utiliza unas gafas de sol negras, tiene barba negra, usa un collar con un circulo dorado y el hilo negro, un chaleco como el de los sargentos, pero que solo le llega a las costillas, de color rojo, y tiene mangas largas, tiene hombreras doradas de sargento, unos jeans azules y usa zapatos marrones. Los brazos son rayas de color negras,opuesto al real. Para ver la galería de esta versión de Mordecai click aquí Relaciones Rigby Son mejores amigos desde la infancia. Él trabaja como Jardinero del Parque junto con él. Ellos comparten sus gustos, como el café y las gaseosas, Les gusta divertirse, aunque siempre les den problemas a su jefe Benson. Ellos se protegen uno al otro. Es muy competitivo con su amigo, por lo que se pelean, como en los videojuegos. Mordecai y Rigby siempre salen a un lugar juntos y ellos 2 siempre dicen la frase: "¡OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" Margarita Está locamente enamorado de Margarita, ella al parecer igual (se puede notar a simple vista desde el episodio Acampar Puede ser Genial), pero el problema es que el no sabe expresarse muy bien conMargarita lo que provoca las burlas de Rigby. En los primeros capítulos que Mordecai habla con Margaritase muestra nervioso, pero con el paso del tiempo se hacen más que amigos, como se muestra en: *El episodio "Borrando la Memoria" cuando Mordecai, Rigby y Skips encontraban la memoria de Papaleta Desnudo, ellos observaron que hay memorias de Mordecai y Margarita tuvieron momentos muy agradables sin haber sucedido en episodios anteriores. *En "Acampar Puede ser Genial" a Margarita parece empezarle a gustarle a Mordecai. * En "Juego Celestial" Margarita le dice que Mordecai se ve guapo con el traje de basquetbolista. * En "Paseando" Mordecai y Margarita se tomaron la mano por primera vez para ayudarlo a levantarse. * En "Si, Cielo, Si" Margarita se pone celosa de CJ. * En "Acceso Denegado"se los ve bailando juntos, además de ser la segunda vez que Mordecai yMargarita se toman las manos. * En "El Oso de la Muerte" ella se impresiona de la fuerza de Mordecai y lo abraza por tercera vez. * En "Un Mal Beso" Mordecai y Margarita se besan, pero Margarita le dijo que tenía mal aliento, por eso Mordecai viaja en el tiempo para evitarlo por lo que al final no se besan. * En "Concurso de Pay's" Mordecai tuvo que decir la verdad sobre el pay de Margarita de que su pay sabia horrible y repugnante, pero a pesar de la verdad, Margarita se le vez feliz con Mordecai en los demás episodios. * En "Calvo" Margarita se le ve patinando con Mordecai. * En "Gracias a Dios es Martes" Margarita se sonroja cuando Mordecai le habla por teléfono, * también al final del episodio, Margarita abraza a Mordecai y bailan romanticam''ente. * En "El Más Largo Fin de Semana" Mordecai le dice a Margarita por celular que igual deben de estar unidos como Musculoso y Starla. * En "Beso o Pañal" Mordecai y Margarita tienen su primera cita ''(o al menos la primera que se ve en la serie) * En "Pasando por Margarita" Margarita muestra el afecto que le tiene a Mordecai, y lo besa antes de su viaje. * En "Lluvia de Meteoros" Mordecai besa a Margarita y son una pareja. * En "Barbacoa Familiar", Mordecai conoce a la familia de Margarita. * En el principio de La Carne de Amadeus se los ve a los dos pasando un lindo día juntos. * En el final de "La Carne de Amadeus" Mordecai, al pedirle a Margarita ser su novia oficial, ella le dice que fué aceptada en laUniversidad Milten, lo cual da por terminada su relación por el momento. * En "Lavandería del Infortunio" Mordecai quiso acercarse a ella para entregarle algo que se olvidó en la ciudad (Su sueter), el cual al final no pudo hacer, probablemente en el futuro, después de sus estudios, acepte ser novia de Mordecai. CJ En "Sí, Cielo, Sí" se ve que Mordecai y CJ son buenos amigos, pero CJ estaba enamorada de Mordecai, pero el solo la quería como una amiga, sin embargo, CJ ataca a Mordecai cuando descubre que invitó al cine a Margarita, cuando la había invitado a ella primero, al final del episodio ella perdona a Mordecai pero rechaza su petición de seguir siendo amigos. En "New Year's Kiss" Ellos se besan por primera vez, pero sin saber que eran ellos, en "Esquiva Esto" Vuelven a ser amigos de nuevo y en "I Like You...Hi" Mordecai admite que le gusta CJ, e intentará buscar una oportunidad con ella. Actualmente ellos son novios. Benson Benson es el jefe de Mordecai en el Parque. A pesar de que le grita a Mordecai y Rigby mucho, parece que Benson nunca se enoja con Mordecai por su cuenta. Benson reconoce mayor sentido de Mordecai de la responsabilidad y el autocontrol, que Rigby no tiene. Benson también trata a Mordecai, con el mismo nivel de respeto que los demás trabajadores. Un buen ejemplo de esto está en el episodio "Extrahuevordinario", cuando Mordecai golpea a Benson en la cara después de que él lo regaña sobre el estado de coma deRigby. En lugar de tener el enojo, le pide a Mordecai cuál era su problema. Más tarde Benson se disculpa de Mordecai por lo que dijo. Mordecai también le pide disculpas a Benson por darle un puñetazo en la cara. Entonces él dice que él es un buen amigo. Papaleta Ya que Papaleta es amable con todos, él tiene una forma de ser muy agradable con Mordecai y Rigby, les deja vivir en su casa y siempre trata de ayudar en algun problema que se les presenta. Papaleta los defiende y viceversa, como en''' el episodio "Lucha Realmente Real" en el que Papaleta admitió que se habia escabullido para ir a las luchas y Mordecai y Rigby tuvieron que ir por él. Además fue la primera persona que Mordecai y Rigby conocieron del parque. Él se muestra paciente ante los problemas de Mordecai y Rigby y nunca se enoja con ellos. A veces tambien pueden divertirse junto con los demás como en el episodio "La Revancha". Skips Ha ayudado en casi todos los problemas que les pasan a Mordecai y Rigby aunque a él le traiga tambien problemas. En un episodio lo ayudo a molestar a Rigby jugando a los golpes. A veces son buenos amigos y Skips le agrada tener algún tiempo con Mordecai. Siempre les aconseja aunque Rigby no puede seguir esos consejos. Eileen Mordecai sabe la relación entre Eileen con Rigby e incluso Mordecai dijo que harían una "Linda Pareja" como se muestra en el episodio "Hazme un Favor" hasta Mordecai le hace burlas a Rigby por lo que Rigbyse enoja. Mordecai muestra una amistad hacia Eileen por preguntarle a Margarita si salieran con Rigby y con Eileen. Tambien se muestra su amistad hacia Eileen en el episodio "El Oso de la Muerte" cuando Mordecai le salva a Eileen por el Oso de la Muerte. Musculoso y Fantasmín Mordecai le gusta estar con Musculoso y con Fantasmín, pero esta harto de sus molestas bromas deMusculoso sobre su mami. Musculoso a Mordecai y Rigby les dice nenas, señoritas y abuelitas y el los molesta con otras clases de bromas. Aunque en un comienzo se siente irritado con sus tantos comentarios, después se les ve como amigos como se muestra en el episodio "El Búho" que trabajan juntos. En la tercera temporada, son más agradables y más amables entre sí y se ayudan mutuamente con los problemas. En el episodio "Noche de Chicos" Mordecai, Rigby, Musculoso y Fantasmin entre ellos se divierten bebiendo sodas, viendo peliculas, comiendo pizzas, etc. También Mordecai, y el resto de los empleados del parque masculinos (excepto Benson) ayuda a Musculoso en el episodio "El Más Largo Fin de Semana" cuando lo atrapan para impedirle ver a Starla, para que su relación no se arruine para probar su amor después de ver un película llamada "El Más Largo Fín de Semana". Si bien Mordecai no suele interactuar mucho con Fantasmin, en mas de una ocasión han demostrado llevarse bien, como en "El Más Largo Fin de Semana", donde se les ve descansando juntos y con Rigby o en Modelo de Barrigas, donde luego de que Fantasmin es reasignado al mismo sector que Mordecai y Rigby, estos demuestran estar a gusto. Thomas Mordecai parece llevarse bien con Thomas, sobre todo en el episodio "La Novatada" cuando él y Rigby lo saludan en una manera amistosa y muestran preocupación por él cuando Musculoso continuamente le hace bromas, por lo que ellos van con Skips y Benson para ayudar a Thomas. Él y Rigby sienten tristeza por Thomas cuando Musculoso aparentemente lo mata lanzando un cobertizo en su coche, pero más tarde se convierte en molestia cuando Musculoso revela que todo era una broma iniciada por él y Thomas, pero la molestia no duró mucho. En el episodio "El Más Largo Fin de Semana" le pide a Thomas para ayudar a Musculoso cuando se estaba volviendo loco por Starla. Él y Rigby se sintieron muy preocupados cuando Thomas se quedó congelado casi en su totalidad en el episodio Cerebro Congelado, y él (y Rigby) se ofrecen a entrar en su mente para salvarlo. (Aunque a decir verdad, fueron los dos quienes le provocaron que se congelara). Don Don al principio, Mordecai era muy amigo de Rigby pero cuando llegaba Don, él y Mordecai se hacían los mejores amigos y dejaban a Rigby solo. Actualmente sigue siendo uno de sus mejores amigos aunque casi nunca lo ve. La mayoría de su niñez se la pasaba más con Don, jugaban, se tomaban fotos y demás cosas. Doug En el episodio "Trabajador Temporal", Doug y Mordecai eran buenos amigos al descubrir que Doug era igual que Rigby, Mordecai y Doug trabajaban juntos y jugaban juntos, por lo que hace que Rigby se ponga celoso, pero mas tarde Mordecai descubre que el era un criminal, por lo que dejo la amistad entre Doug atras. Patitos En el episodio "Patitos Huerfanitos" Mordecai y Rigby encuentran unos Patitos, por lo que mientras buscan a un dueño para ellos, Mordecai se divierte con ellos (a excepcion de Rigby que se molesta con ellos) por lo que Mordecai comparte amistad hacia los Patitos, hasta por el dúo los Patitos aprendieron habilidades como jugar videojuegos, hablar y hasta decir la frase "¡Oooooh!". A diferencia de Rigby, Mordecai tuvo mucha amistad con los Patitos que se volvieron amigos por ayudarse entre si y cuidarlos. En el episodio "Salida 9B" los Patitos (en su forma gigante) ''ayuda a los heroes y a los trabajadores del parque de derrotar a los villanos de la salida 9B. Logro vencer a Susan Gigante, al Coleccionista de Patos (Por segunda vez) y al Hombre sin Reglas. Carro En el episodio "Fuera de Servicio", el carrito de golf del parque cobra vida gracias a las bebidas energizantes de Mordecai y de Rigby. Éste, por todos los años que estuvo con el dúo, recuerda la personalidad de Mordecai y de Rigby, por lo que Mordecai y Rigby lo dejan que se divierta y hace que Rigby le llame al carrito de golf: Carro. Durante todo el episodio, se ve que Carro, Mordecai y Rigby se divierten entre si y llevan una gran amistad, ya que hacen lo posible para que Carro tenga todo lo que un carro comun no hace: tener una pelea en un restaurante, observar el amanecer y divertirse como si fuera una fiesta. Al final del episodio, Carro se despide de Mordecai y de Rigby y agradeciendole por todo lo que se han divertido y cae al agua con fuegos artificiales. Vendedor de Peliculas En el episodio "El Cementerio", el Vendedor de Peliculas les aconseja a Mordecai y Rigby de que vean una mejor pelicula de terror para el parque: Zombiecalipsis en 3-D, y les ayuda con el equipo de la pelicula. En el episodio "El Mejor VHS en el Mundo" se ve que el Vendedor conoce muy bien a Mordecai y a Rigby y de que tal vez son buenos amigos. Objetos/Lugares de Mordecai * Cama de Mordecai (en casi todos los episodios) * Trajes de Mordecai (en casi todos los episodios) * Auriculares de Mordecai ("Golpes Mortales") * Guitarra de Mordecai ("Mordecai y los Rigby's" y en "Una Canción Pegajosa") * Memorias de Mordecai ("Borrando la Memoria") * Cuchillo de Mordecai ("Pero si Tengo el Recibo") * Despertador de Mordecai ("El Primer Día" y en "Reemplazados") * Bat de Mordecai ("Cuentos de Terror del Parque/En la Casa") * Ropa Cool de Mordecai ("Bicicletas Cool") * Billetera de Mordecai ("Las Reglas de la Casa/Un Mal Beso") * Celular de Mordecai ("Por Marcar con el Trasero") * Morde-Maltiadas ("Un Mal Beso") * Gafas de Mordecai ("El Más Largo Fin de Semana") Curiosidades * La mayoria de la gente le dice "Mordecái",pronunciandole la ó en vez de decir "Mórdecai".Rigby es uno que le dice así. * Es posible que Mordecai haya nacido en 1988, debido a que El Poder es el unico episodio en el que dice que tiene 23 años. * Debido a los acontecimientos vividos en Un Mal Beso, su primer beso fue en Pasando por Margarita. * Mordecai ha besado 3 veces a Margarita: ** El primero fue en Pasando por Margarita ** El segundo fue en Lluvia de Meteoros ** El tercero fue en La carne de Amadeus * En El Autobús de la Fiesta, se vio que de bebe tenia una sola raya blanca cuando en los brazos tienes dos rayas. * Aunque Mordecai es un Pajaro, él parece no tener la capacidad de volar, como se muestra en Patitos Huerfanitos. * Mordecai es muy hábil en espada y arco con flechas. * Se menciona en "Don" que no tiene un hermano, pero no puede significar que él es hijo único ''(que podría tener una hermana -Como la que menciona Carro en Fuera de Servicio-). * Los ojos de Mordecai son más grandes de lo normal en el episodio Don. * De acuerdo con el episodio Don, Mordecai ha conocido a Rigby desde que tenía cinco o seis años de edad. * En algunos episodios se ve que su pecho es a veces azul claro, pero su color principal es de color blanco, como todos los Arrendajos Azules. * Curiosamente, el nombre Mordecai tiene origenes religiosos. El nombre Mordecai ''deriva de uno de los personajes biblícos, Que es Mardoqueo. Para más información, véase esto. * La abreviacion de su nombre es Mordo, tal y como lo dice Don. * El primer episodio en el que Mordecai fue considerado como un personaje secundario ''(o menor) fue en el episodio "Muscu-Instructor" que allí Rigby fue el personaje principal. * Al igual que Rigby dice mucho la frase conocida ''¡Ohhhhhhh!. * Mordecai es muy bueno en los videojuegos a diferencia de su amigo Rigby. * Mordecai es un poco menos flojo que Rigby. * Mordecai le gusta el rock como se vio en el episodio Una Canción Pegajosa. * Él tiene unos grandes auriculares como se ve en el episodio "Golpes Mortales". * Le gusta el café y las gaseosas, un ejemplo sería en los episodios "Boletos con Cafeína" y "El Búho". * Le gusta jugar a Los Golpes con Rigby, ya que siempre gana. * Es un personaje jugable en Project Exonaut de Cartoon Network. * Tiene su propio alias para las luchas "Morde el Mortal" (como se ve en el episodio Lucha Realmente Real). * Mordecai es un ave, pero todavía no se ha demostrado que pueda volar, lo mismo pasa conMargarita. * Tal vez no sepa volar porque en el episodio "Patitos Huerfanitos" en una parte en vez de que el mismo volara tuvo que volar montado encima de la Mamá de los Patos para rescatar a los Patitos. * En el episodio El Especial de Navidad se lanza en un pozo de lava y todos se preocupan ademas de desear una patineta voladora para salvarse junto con Rigby, cosa que no tendra que hacer si supiera volar. * Benson casi lo despide en los episodios Lucha Realmente Real, Un Picante Fin de Semana y enReemplazados. * Es extraño que Mordecai sea más alto y fuerte que Rigby, ya que en la vida real los mapaches son más altos que los arrendajos. * En el episodio "El Diario", Mordecai revela que cuando Rigby no está, el canta musica coreana. * A veces se desquisia con Rigby por su ideas de poder resolverlo todo. * Mordecai es mejor que Rigby en casi todo. * A Mordecai le gusta insultar a Rigby a cada rato. * A pesar de ser el personaje más listo puede ser mas violento por su gusto de golpear a Rigby por ser más débil. Se sabe que los Arrendajos Azules son muy agresivos y inteligentes. * A Mordecai le gusta pelear con las habilidades de Tae Kwon Mortal. * Fue sacado en el corto "2 in the AM PM" (tambien creado por J.G. Quintel). * Tal vez no sepa nadar, ya que en el episodio "Parrillada" se mostraba más asustado y pataleando en la salsa marinera. * Él tiene un aspecto diferente en el episodio Piloto. * En el episodio Piloto y en el episodio "El Primer Día" se puede ver que su frente tiene mas espacio blanco y que cambian los graficos. * Siempre quiso salir con una chica llamada "El Poder". * En el episodio Golpes Mortales molesta a Rigby por que tiene un solo trasero. * En el episodio "Muerto a las Ocho" demuestra que puede ser un gran padre. * La consola que Mordecai y Rigby es la Sega Master System. * En el episodio "Rubio por Apuesta" se tiñó el cabello de color rubio, aunque luego se descubrió que era una peluca en realidad. * Es el tercer personaje más alto de los personajes principales, el segundo es Papaleta y el primero esSkips. * En "Si, Cielo, Si" se ve que el nombre de su perfil en "Couple Corral" ''es Mordecool.' (Ver Imagen)' * Cuando era niño no tenia las arandelas negras en los dedos. * El aparece en la serie '''MAD' (junto con Rigby y Benson), conserva su voz original y la misma fuerza solo que la única diferencia es que en MAD es de color gris en vez de celeste. * El es el segundo personaje con más fans. * Al igual que Benson sus fans son normalmente mujeres. * En el episodio "El Diario" recuerda la parte en la que mató a Rigby en el episodio El Padre Tiempo. * Mordecai no sabe contar chistes como se dice en el episodio "Lucha Realmente Real". * No sabe escoger peliculas como se puede apreciar en el episodio "El Mejor VHS en el Mundo". * Es el tercer personaje más fuerte de la serie, ya que el segundo es Papaleta y el primero es Skips. * Mordecai no sabía que Rigby era alergico a los huevos hasta el episodio "Extrahuevordinario". * Se ve a Mordecai viejo en el episodio "Las Reglas de la Casa", aunque solo era su futuro si se quedaba en el mundo sin reglas y vivia sin reglas. * Hace buenas imitaciones de voces, como se ve en el episodio "Los Veo Allá" cuando hizo exactamente la misma voz de Musculoso diciendo la frase''' ''"Los volví a engañar", ''y en episodio Lluvia de Meteoros hace una imitacion de la voz de Skips con la frase: "'Si me haces pelear contra una de esas cosas otra vez, reza porque te aniquile!"''' * En el episodio "Cuentos de Terror del Parque II", en el cuento "Payback", aparece por primera vez en la serie un familiar de Mordecai: Su Tío Steve, pero tal vez no sea un verdadero familiar. * Mordecai junto con Rigby creo las morde-malteadas como se ve en el episodio "Un Mal Beso". * Mordecai habla tiernamente con las chicas, lo cual Rigby cree que es tonto pero las chicas lo consideran lindo como se ve en "Mujer Musculosa". * A veces le dice mapache a Rigby. * Posiblemente ahora tenga 24 años, porque desde en el episodio "Solo Acomoden las Sillas" a "Dados de Peluche" transcurre el tiempo de un año debido a los cumpleaños de Papaleta. * En el episodio "Boletos con Cafeína" su frase "Ooooooh" la dice más grave. * Mordecai tiene su propia cama, a diferencia de Rigby que duerme en un trampolín. * En el episodio El Diario, Mordecai dijo que es fan de Hora de Aventura. Pero eso NO ES VERDAD,'ya que en la versión original dice que le gusta "'ir de comando" (Going commando), es una frase famosa Americana que significa "ir desnudo". Entonces a el le gusta estar desnudo. * Mordecai, en el episodio El Diario, se ve que tambien puede ser muy egoista, pues apilo las camas de el y las de Rigby por que es mas cómodo. * Hace una aparición en un comercial promocionando''' Hall of Fame. * Al parecer de pequeño, se llevaba mejor con Don que con Rigby. * No se conoce su nueva vida en Salida 9B, aunque se ve su foto en la planilla de nuevas vidas. * Se disfrazo de Frankenstein para la fiesta de noche de brujas (Halloween), de Cuentos de Terror del Parque II. * Su foto aparece en la planilla de las nuevas vidas de los trabajadores, a pesar de que el escapó junto con su amigo en la maquina del tiempo, impiediendo que GBF Jr. le borre la memoria. * Es uno de los personajes a los que no se le ha cambiado la voz. * Es posible que sea o ha sido artista, ya que afirmo que fue a una Escuela de Arte en Acampar puede ser Genial y Lluvia de Meteoros. * En Lluvia de Meteoros afirmo que no quiere trabajar en el parque el resto de su vida, eso quiere decir que podria renunciar a trabajar en el parque en algun momento en el futuro. * En Barco Basurero le dice a Rigby que la proxima vez se cambie el nombre a Arturo Cataño (Solo en Latinoamérica). * Cuando se muestra triste agacha su mirada hacia el piso. * Junto con Rigby aparece en Todos los Capitulos. * Subió de nivel en su relación con Margarita ya que conoció a sus padres y familiares como se demuestra en Barbacoa Familiar. * Se desconoce cuales fueron sus otros trabajos, ya que en episodio "El Primer Día" menciona algo de que nunca había estado en un trabajo en donde viviera. * Casi siempre se aprovecha de Rigby ya que siempre hacen lo que el quiere, lo golpea y lo insulta. * Mordecai cree que '''Crepusculo es una de las peores pelicula que él haya visto. * Mide 1.80 cm aunque no lo parezca. * Mordecai no puede volar quizas por que es demasiado alto y pesado. * Mordecai de niño tenia los dientes salidos y el mismo peinado de la actualidad, Quizas a Mordecai no le gusta cambiar de look a cada rato. * Mordecai cuando va a la piscina en el episodio Barbacoa Familiar pide un traje de baño y lo raro es que el siempre esta desnudo y no era necesario usar un traje de baño. * En Silver Dude se descubre que Mordecai de Adolecente (Probalemente) tenía cabello castaño (tintado). * Su voz la hace el mismo creador de Un Show Más: J.G Quintel. * Mordecai Siempre Es Bueno En Los Trabajos, A Diferencia De Rigby. * Él es fan de Fist Pump, pero no lo suficiente fan como para ir a un concierto suyo, esto se muestra enBoletos con Cafeína, ya que en ese episodio había un concierto suyo y sólo fue por Margarita, que también iba al concierto. * Creo una banda falsa llamada Mordecai y los Rigby's para gustarle a Margarita. * Le gusta la banda explocion mental (brain explotion). * En el episodio A Skips in Time se ve a Mordecai con una polera de Explocion Mental, con frenillos y pelo castaño, en cambio a Rigby se le ve con una polera de Fist Pump y con pelo rubio. La apariencia de Mordecai recuerda mucho a Butt-Head de 'Beavis & Butt-Head. ' * Los padres de Mordecai son los dos pajaros el papa con pelo cafe y la mama es rubia, eso podria explicar cuando Mordecai se "tiño de rubio" y cuando antes se havia teñido el pelo cafe en la secundaria. * Al parecer Mordecai es hijo único (Eso se desconoce todavia si es hijo unico o tiene hermana/as). * Se vuelve otra vez amigo de CJ en el episodio Esquiva Esto; despues aparece junto con ella y tambien Rigby y Eileen en episodios como Portable Toilet; Video 101 y I Like You...Hi. * En "I Like You Hi" Mordecai admite que le gusta CJ. * Actualmente la novia de mordecai es Cj. * es el tercer personaje que se ve sonriente al morir siendo el segundo"Crhis Angel""" Categoría:Personajes